The present invention relates generally to fluid reservoirs and, more specifically, to a system which collects condensed fluid and uses the collected fluid to fill a fluid reservoir in a vehicle.
All modern automobiles have fluid reservoirs for windshield wiper fluid, radiator overflow and the like. These reservoirs, of course, require re-filling occasionally as the fluid in the reservoir is depleted. In some cases, running out of fluid in the automobile reservoirs can be very inconvenient and, occasionally, dangerous. Anyone driving behind another automobile kicking up dirt and debris knows that windshield wiper fluid is essential to staying on the road. Similarly, anyone with an overheated radiator on a deserted stretch of highway understands frustration.
A device and method for helping to prevent premature emptying of a reservoir and for prolonging periods between refills would help prevent those situations and be very beneficial.